


Blue Summer Rain

by thinlines



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Short Summer AU, lots of rain and shoes and laughing, pretty straight forward...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlines/pseuds/thinlines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry worked at a shoe outlet for the summer. One day, Louis happened to wonder in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Summer Rain

Harry felt the boxes tumble out of his hand and smashing open at his feet when he saw the boy sauntered into the store. A boy in tank tops displaying tattoos and strong bronze arms. A boy in a red snapback with bright eyes bluer than the summer ocean. His feathery fringe poked out of his hat, brushing the high cheekbones and Harry wished with all his heart that he didn’t look like an idiot right now in his ugly polo uniform. The boy peered around and disappeared down an aisle. Harry was tempted to run after him, but decided it would be better to calm down first and pick up all the fallen shoes. After stacking all the boxes where they belonged, he casually strolled down every aisle and poked his head around every corner. He most definitely wasn’t hoping for a glimpse of delicate bony ankles and tanned skin.

 

At last, Harry found him.

 

Crouched low on his knees in the “leather shoes” aisle. With his bum pushed out and his head tilted ridiculously to the side, reading the labels on the boxes. His hat was askew and he was frowning prettily. Harry resisted staring and practically burning holes into that curvy body, instead he tried to wrap his tongue around words.  
“Need help?” He managed to spit out.  
The boy whipped around and broke out into a blinding grin. Harry almost raised his hand to shield his eyes. Suddenly, under the poor dim lighting of the store, it seemed as if the sun had risen.  
“YES! Just the man I need!” The boy bounced up and before Harry could open his mouth, he was already standing way too close and squinting at Harry’s name tag.  
“I want the cheapest leather shoes your store has got to offer. In a size nine, if you please, Harold.” He said in one breath and smiled up at Harry.  
“The cheapest?” Harry drawled, deciding not to comment on the name change. He already knew which pair they were, having memorized the entire catalogue. He walked down the aisle and stopped in front of a pair of simple black leather shoes. The boy peered at it curiously over Harry’s shoulder. Harry traced his finger down the boxes and tapped on the correct one before pulling it out with a flourish. The boy actually clapped.  
“You do realize it’s summer right?” The boy said to him as he toed off his worn battered Vans and struggled into the stiff leather shoes. He wasn’t wearing any socks.  
“That I do.” Harry watched as he strutted around with his head tilted back in a graceful arch. He wiggled his eyebrows at Harry and Harry couldn’t help but laugh at the sight.  
“Then why are you stuck here of all places? You should be out enjoying the sun and picking girls up at the beach.” Harry smiled at the obvious probing for details and sat down on the floor next to the pair of smelly tattered Vans.  
“I enjoy helping out obnoxious customers with smelly feet and maybe if they’re cute enough, asking them for their number.”  
The boy plopped down next to him and stared at Harry with a hint of amusement and wonder behind his sky blue eyes.  
“You reckon these are good?” Harry didn’t let his disappointment show when the subject changed.  
“They look good on you.”  
“They’re for my cousin’s wedding next week. My mum freaked out and forced me to come down here when I told her I was planning to go in those.” He jabbed his thumb at his ratty Vans and let out a tinkling laugh. The sound reminded Harry of raindrops on his windowsill and rustling of fancy sandpaper.  
“Never liked my cousin all that much. I hate being surrounded by annoying relatives and fake smiling and pretending to like champagne.”  
“Champagne is classy. A wedding can’t be a wedding unless it’s got champagne.”  
The boy snorted at Harry’s comment.  
“I prefer beer.”  
“You barbarian.” They laughed and the sound echoed through the half empty store.  
“I think I’ll buy them and wear them for the wedding and return them the next day.”  
“You can’t do that!” Harry exclaimed. The boy blinked up at him mischievously from under his long eyelashes. “I’ll tell the manager.”  
“Then I won’t give you my number.”  
Harry fell silent while the other boy grinned triumphantly.  
“I’m just joking.” He said after a while and patted Harry’s hand. The place where he touched scorched and sent a tingling sensation through Harry’s body. Harry wanted to tell him that he was serious about wanting his number. But, he bit his lip and instead, smiled back at the boy.

 

Harry watched deflated the boy exited the store with the pair of leather shoes tied up by the shoelaces and thrown half hazardly over his shoulder. He doubted he’ll ever see the beautiful boy again.  
“What a weird lad. He insisted he didn’t need the box.” Liam said tossing the box into the recycling pile behind the counter.  
“Heeeeeyy… at least flatten it.” Harry told Liam off and bent over to fetch the box. His eyes widened when he saw the series of numbers scribbled onto the side of the box. It ended with a messy signature spelling out a name “LOUIS” and a smiley face. Harry’s heart fluttered and the butterflies in his stomach beat their wings wildly.

 

The air conditioner was broken. It was midday and the sun was shining high in the sky. The sidewalks were blistering hot under the thin soles of Harry’s sneakers. He had gone out to grab some lunch and now his shirt was half soaked in his sweat. Harry was pretty sure the store was empty since the heat had driven all the customers out.  
“So when are you gonna call the lad?” Liam asked slurping his drink. Harry shrugged. He reached over and turned the fan, so it was blasting him full in the face.  
“It’s only been two days. I don’t want to sound too… desperate.”  
“Harry, you are desperate. Don’t think I didn’t notice you fiddling with your phone every ten minutes. Hurry up and call him before someone else does.”  
“What do you mean?” He asked sharply.  
“I went to the skateboard park with some mates the other day and saw your boy with a bunch of guys. They seemed to be having a good time and there had been a good looking one with black hair that was he was especially “touchy” with.” Liam drew quotation marks in the air.  
Harry was already pulling up Louis’ number. Liam grinned at him and Harry tossed a bit of lettuce at him. It hit Liam on the chin and sprayed mayonnaise all over the other boy’s lap. Liam yelped and a food fight began in full force. Louis picked up after the fourth ring.

 

“Hello?”  
“Hiiiiii. It’s erhhh… me. Harry, from the shoe outlet.”  
Silence.  
“Sorry whatever you are selling, I’m either too poor or not interested.” Harry stared horrified at his screen as cheese hit the back of his neck. Then, hysterical sweet laughter filled his ears and sent a pleasant shiver through him.  
“Gotcha didn’t I?”  
“So you do remember me.”  
“Course I do. I was almost sure you threw out the box without checking it.”  
“Your handwriting was hard to miss.”  
Louis hummed appreciatively into the phone and then sighed heavily.  
“What’s wrong?” Harry tucked the phone under his chin as he aimed a bun at Liam’s head protruding from behind the shadows of the counter.  
“The wedding is tomorrow and my friend bailed on me last minute. I’m pretty pissed but I guess he can’t stand the thought of enduring a whole day filled with lousy music and nosy aunts.” Harry laughed into the phone and shook the ketchup out of his curly hair.  
“Such a pity. I rather enjoy chatting up aunties.”  
“I hate you, Harry whatever your last name is. You take pleasure in my suffering.”  
“Styles. My last name is Styles.”  
“I hate you, Styles Harry.”  
“And I’d love to accompany you to your cousin’s wedding tomorrow, Louis whatever your last name is.” The other line was silent for so long that Harry stopped and signaled for Liam to be quiet.  
“You meant it?”  
“What?”  
“You really want to come to the wedding with me?”  
“Course I do.”  
“It’s Tomlinson.”  
Harry smiled and felt like he could see Louis, wherever he was, smiling as well.  
“See you tomorrow, Tomlinson Louis.”

 

“Got yourself a hot date?” Liam whispered smearing mustard all over Harry’s face and Harry chucked the last bit of chicken at Liam’s escaping back. It missed and hit a glittery high heel. Harry spent the next hour picking chicken pieces out from between the tiny sequins. Liam laughed every time Harry let out a string of frustrated curses.

 

It was Sunday. Wedding day.

 

Louis pulled his bicycle to a stop in front of the store and pounded on the glass window to get Harry’s attention. Harry ignored Liam’s amused smirk and the customers’ curious whispers. He pulled on a dark blue blazer he had ironed the night before and slipped into his favorite brown low heeled boots. Liam catcalled and old ladies giggled to each other. Harry heard a distinctive “Oh, young love.” before the automatic door slid close behind him with a groan.

 

Louis looked so beautiful that Harry wanted to push him down right there, onto the hot burning sidewalk and kiss him until both of their lips turn raw. Instead, he bit his lip and stood wobbling on the small bike pegs. Louis turned his head and grin slyly up at Harry.  
“You might want to hang on tight.” In the end, after two blocks and three street bumps, Harry gave up clutching Louis’ thin shoulders and wrapped his arms around them instead. His body was twisted into a strange position and his back ached. However, he swore he felt Louis turning his head and burying his face into Harry’s curls at the red light. Summer had never felt so great in Harry’s opinion.

 

“That’s her.” They peeked through the crack in the door and giggled when they saw a slightly disheveled looking girl in a puffy white dress that had skirts twice her size. It made her look like an enormous snowball.  
“Isn’t it bad luck to see the bride before she walks down the carpet?” Harry asked, pressing into Louis as to avoid bumping into a grandma shuffling down the hall. Louis smelled like grass, dirt and bed sheets that have been out soaking sunshine for the whole day. Harry breathed in deep and Louis pretended not to notice.  
“We’re not the groom. We’re just wedding crashers. It doesn’t matter.” Louis said confidently.  
“WHERE IS MY FUCKING HAIR DRESSER? SHE’S LATE! I’LL HAVE HER FIRED!”  
“My, my. I think the bride’s on her period.” Louis whispered dramatically to Harry.  
“LOUIS TOMLINSON! I SEE YOU! GET OUT!”  
“Be careful. That’s a white dress you know!” The door swung open and a green Converse missed their heads by millimeters. Harry saw a face only half covered in makeup popped out of the doorway. Louis was laughing like a maniac as he grabbed Harry’s hand and lacing their fingers together.  
“Run!” They pelted down the stairs and down to the garden, where the ceremony was going to take place.  
“I’m glad I’m not the groom.” Harry said breathlessly and Louis collapsed onto the grass clutching his stomach.  
“You’re going to be the death of me, Harry Styles.”  
There was not a single cloud in the sky.

 

The music started and Louis had found the perfect spot for them to sit. They didn’t sit in the hard straight chairs beside handfuls of relatives. Instead, they sat with their shoulders pressed tightly together on part of the high wall surrounding the entire garden. Their body heat was mingling and Harry’s head was spinning. Louis kicked his feet and Harry gasped when he saw that Louis was still wearing his old bashed in Vans.  
“You forgot to wear your fancy shoes?” Harry asked bewildered.  
“I might have forgotten?” Louis said innocently.  
“Don’t you dare return them.” Harry threatened. Louis smiled and his eyes glowed when he leaned into Harry and whispered,  
“Who’s gonna stop me?”

 

The music had started playing. The bride was walking down the aisle with a dazzling smile plastered on her now flawless face. She was holding a bunch of fresh picked lilies. The groom smiled nervously at her when she reached for his hand. The father was breaking into tears. Louis was still pressed to his side and staring up at him with those stormy blue eyes. Harry felt like the air was being slowly squeezed out of him the longer Louis stared. He wanted to look away, but at the same time, he couldn't. He was lost and god knows how many feet under the roaring waves of the deep blue ocean that was Louis’ eyes.

 

Louis pulled the curl that had fallen into Harry’s eye away and leaned in, pressing his lips onto Harry’s.

 

“I do.” The couples said in unison and the storm of applause rang out. The kiss didn’t break until the clapping died out.

 

It must have been less than a minute, but to Harry, it was an eternity. He could still taste oranges and the sun on his lips.

 

“I like you.” The words slipped out of him before he could stop them and he turned away, hiding the ridiculous blush that was creeping up his face.

 

He felt Louis taking his hand. They were soft and warm.

 

“I like you, too.” Louis' eyes crinkled at the corners and Harry almost stopped breathing all together.

 

Rain fell and it didn't stop for weeks.

 

“You taste like summer rain.” Harry said to Louis as they lay next to each other in the storage room at the back of the store.

 

Louis had come storming in, drenched to the skin two days after they kiss.  
“I couldn't stop thinking about you.” He told Harry and pulled him into a deep kiss in front of an enthusiastic blonde boy called Niall that Harry was helping at the moment. Niall was a regular at the store and he even took out his phone to snap a photo.  
“Get a room!” He shouted at them and winked at Harry as if saying, this one’s a keeper.

 

Harry led Louis to the back storage room and pressed him against the pile of boxes of shoes. They laughed when they sent boxes flying.

 

“JESUS! Have some decency will you?” Liam had found them both half naked and asleep on the hard wooden floor, surrounded by shoes. He kicked them awake while covering his eyes.  
“Don’t pretend you haven’t seen it before.” Louis turned purple from laughing when the half naked Harry hugged Liam passionately. Liam yelped and they both ended up outside, under the deluge.

 

“I didn't know he was actually going to kick us out.” Harry said apologetically.  
“This is pretty romance though.” Louis said spreading his arms wide as if embracing the pelting rain and turning his cerulean blue eyes onto Harry.

 

They kissed until the rain stopped.


End file.
